1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar tracking device and, more particularly, to a solar tracking device including a solar module or solar collector supported by two springs under both ends and two water tanks on both ends, wherein the solar module or solar collector, similar to a heliostat, is adapted to slowly revolve in response to the imbalanced water tanks filled with different amounts of water.
2. Related Art
A conventional heliostat type solar tracker for a solar energy system is adapted to slowly revolve by a motor. In a conventional solar energy system capable of generating 1 KW, its solar module has a weight of about 10 Kg. The solar module and other cooperating components such as a supporter may have a total weight of more than 100 Kg. Also, a solar collector is quite heavy. Thus, the revolving of the solar energy system by a motor may disadvantageously consume much energy and increase cost. This is not desired. Thus, a need for improvement exists.